Whose Zoid is it anyway?/episode number II
by Ietroitghetto66
Summary: Funnah hope u like R+R


"Hey welcome to whose zoid is it anyway? With I'm living with stupid Bit Cloud". "I'm invincible Omari from the Zaber Fangs". "How much do I get? Brad Hunter". "And I see you Naomi Flugel". "And I'm your host Hocykid come on let's go have some fun". "Welcome to whose zoid is it anyway the show where every things made up and the points don't matter that's right they don't matter just like Bit's IQ enhancers". "If you've never seen this show before these performers are going to make up everything you see and at the end of every game we give them points don't know why just a gag to hold the show together". "And at the end of the show we pick a winner and the winner gets to do a little special something with me and the loser has to load the goat and clean up after it". "Now on to our first game let's make a date this game is for all four of you Naomi is on a dating game and we've given each of them a strange characteristic to act out and Naomi you have to guess who they are by asking questions".  
  
"Hi bachelor number one".  
  
{Bit is a Jedi knight} "Yes master".  
  
"Um bachelor number one do have you ever seen another girl before?".  
  
"No too busy fighting the dark side" {pretends to pull out lightsaber and fight with it} "you'll never get me emperor".  
  
"Ok um bachelor number two do you like to walk in the park?"  
  
{Brad is someone who is fed up with the audience and is gonna blow} "Ya I like to as long as they {points to audience} don't go that's right you heard me I hate you all". "Booooo" the audience says.  
  
"Bachelor number three do you like sniper video games?"  
  
{Omari is someone who is hired to assinate Bit} "Ya I need to for the practice {pretends to put together a sniper rifle} plus it's fun".  
  
"Bachelor number one do you like me a lot?"  
  
"You'll never love her {he pretends to be Darth Vader just then} "yes I will" {pretends to be himself I'll rotate figure it out} no you won't because I am your father" "nooo".  
  
"Whatever bachelor number two do you like to go to movies?"  
  
{Pretends he couldn't hear that} "Ok that's it you come down here" {the girl comes down and he goes and takes her place} "ha, ha let's laugh at her now".  
  
"Strange bachelor number three I like to shoot a zoid from a far do you?"  
  
"I like to shoot people from a far {aims at Bit and fires} got him".  
  
"Ugh a troop shot me I'm dead" {falls off chair and Brad laughs at him}. {Buzzer}.  
  
"Wanna take a guess at who they are?"  
  
"Um I don't want to date bachelor number one cause not only is he dead but he's a star wars guy".  
  
"Yep".  
  
"Bachelor number two is someone who is mad at the audience".  
  
"Yes".  
  
"And bachelor number three has me intrigued he's a hired gun".  
  
"Close enough". "700 points to Yoda". "On to the next game weird newscasters this game is for all four of you". "In this game Omari you're the anchor of this news program and Brad is your co-anchor he is a crazed Detroit Red Wings fan during a game against Colorado". "Naomi is doing the sports she thinks she's being followed by a ghost". "And Bit your doing the weather and your someone on death row". "So Omari whenever you here the music you may start". {Music starts}.  
  
"Hi welcome to the 6:00 o'clock news at eleven I'm your anchorman Al Gore jr. today a killer donkey went on a rampage after finding out Michael Jackson is really a guy not a girl". "Now over to my co-anchor Dennis Rodman, Dennis?  
  
"Thanks Al go wings today the wings are going to beat Colorado yah go wings woohoo go wings go wings uh-huh it's your birthday it's your birthday"!  
  
"Very informative now over to our sports reporter Rosie O'Donnel, Rosie?  
  
"Thanks Jr. now today the {looks behind her} today the Lakers lost to the Kings and uh {pretends to run away} don't hurt me nooo"!  
  
"Ok now over to the weather chart with O.J. Simpson, O.J.?  
  
"Ok now we're going to have stormy weather good to match the electric chair and lot's of rain to match my mood". "Also we're going to have sun lot's and lot's of sun", "damn" he mutters under his breath.  
  
"Have fun in hell O.J. well that's all for the 6:00 news at 11:00 and remember to set your clocks backward 1 minute wait for it to go one minute ahead then set it forward another minute".  
  
"Sorry but that was too weird no points".  
  
Bit snaps his fingers and says "darn".  
  
"Anyway onto the next game scene change or something like that",  
  
"you don't know what the games called you're the host here".  
  
"Just for that 500 point deduction from everyone".  
  
Everyone glares menacingly at Bit.  
  
"This game is for Naomi, Bit, and Brad in this scene Naomi is getting impatient waiting for her date Brad and Bit is the rival of Brad wanting Naomi to go out with him. Oh and Omari since you're not doing anything you get to tell them when to change. So whenever you're ready you may begin."  
  
"Ugh where is he".  
  
"Hey baby why don't you go out with me instead?"  
  
"Cause I don't date cheap-skates".  
  
"Change"  
  
"Cause I don't date hot guys".  
  
"Change".  
  
"Sure I'll go out with you".  
  
"Hey sorry I'm late".  
  
"Change".  
  
"Hey I brought the cookies".  
  
"Change".  
  
"Hey they were out of cookies so I brought pie".  
  
"Change".  
  
"Hey I couldn't get the pie so I brought you a brand new zoid"!  
  
"Sorry Brad but I already got a date".  
  
"Yea me".  
  
"See that zoid it will tear yours apart", Brad said (I got confused looking over it so I'll put those in here and there).  
  
"Change".  
  
"See my Hocykid it means that my host will kill your host".  
  
"Yea well we better fight for her".  
  
"Change".  
  
"Yea well we better Hoe-down for her".  
  
"Alright then".  
  
"Be careful Bit he's the tri-county hoe-down champ".  
  
"Change".  
  
"Be careful Bit he's the tri-county river dancing champ".  
  
"Change".  
  
"Be careful Bit he's the tri-county beauty contest champ".  
  
"Yea well I'm the state beauty contest champ what do you say to that".  
  
"Okay let's have a beauty pageant then".  
  
"Fine with me".  
  
"Okay the both of you have to wear these dresses".  
  
"Change".  
  
"Okay the both of you have to wear these bikini tops".  
  
"Change".  
  
"Okay the both of you have to strip down and do a belly dance".  
  
{Buzzer} "Okay that's enough we're on a world wide watched network".  
  
Everyone go's back to their seat.  
  
"Sorry had to end that before Brad and Bit start belly dancing naked with kids watching they might get ideas...... then impersonates a kid mommy daddy guess what I saw today on cartoon network".  
  
"On to the next game superheroes". "In this game Bit will start out and give a name to whoever is next and then that person will name the next person excetera. "Now what we need is an unlikely name for a superhero.  
  
Person one: Calculatorman  
  
Person two: Clownboy  
  
Person three: Robotkid  
  
Person four: Captain Obvious  
  
"Captain Obvious okay now we need a crisis for captain obvious".  
  
Person five: no hair spray  
  
"No hair spray okay captain obvious there's no hair spray in the world what are you going to do"?!  
  
"Your all the audience".  
  
"I should turn on the crime detector".  
  
Walks forward and pretends to turn something on.  
  
"I've turned on the crime detector". "Holy cow there's no hair spray in the entire world the thought of it makes me shiver" (shivers).  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Brad says.  
  
"Hey you walked through the door". "But thank the gods you're here Elvis Impersonator man".  
  
"Well those hound dogs made me late"; he says in Elvis voice then starts dancing Elvis like.  
  
"I got here in time right?" Naomi Says  
  
"Great you're here Stutter girl".  
  
"O-o-oh-no n-n-no h-h-h-hair spray".  
  
"Hey you stutter a lot".  
  
"Glad I could make it", Omari says.  
  
"G-g-g-glad y-y-y-you're here thinkseveryonesdigustingman".  
  
"Eww get away from me". "Don't worry I keep extra cans in my bathroom so I'm going to disinfect myself".  
  
"You know he was disgusted by us" Bit says.  
  
"I-I-I-I gotta go to s-s-s-speech t-t-t-therapy".  
  
"I need to go too I need to use the bathroom".  
  
"Good things everything is okay again".  
  
{Buzzer} "Okay we're taking a break but we'll be right back don't go anywhere"!  
  
Hope u liked it review plz peace-Hocykid45 


End file.
